Poly(arylene sulfide) is a unique class of materials, produced commercially, that have found application in a variety of areas. Poly(arylene sulfide)s are resistant to most chemicals, have relatively high melting temperatures, and have good dimensional stability, as compared to other thermoplastics.
For certain some thermoplastic applications, alloys of two or more resins may exhibit a better balance of properties. For example, by admixing a resin having certain desirable physical properties with a second and/or third resin having other desirable physical properties it is hoped to find resin blends that have inherited at least some of the desired physical properties from each of the resins. Frequently, this has not been the case. But, the search has continued for blends (alloys) of improved properties.
It is an object of our invention to provide polymer alloys containing a poly(arylene sulfide)s and certain additional resins. It is also an object of our invention to desirably modify one or more physical properties, such as flexural strength, tensile strength, elongation, impact resistance, and heat distortion temperature, of the poly(arylene sulfide)s.